


Место, чтобы залечь на дно

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм теперь - тот парень, у которого Мстители могут остановиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место, чтобы залечь на дно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place to Lie Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439731) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter). 



Очевидно, поиски Зимнего солдата означают переезд в Нью-Йорк; и нет, черт возьми, Сэм Уилсон не будет жить в Бруклине.  
– Нет, чувак, – втолковывал он. – Я, конечно, люблю тебя, но нет, черт возьми. Или Гарлем, или я не согласен.  
Стив этого не понял, но какая уж разница. Он хотел отдать Сэму свой этаж в ужасной башне Старка, но, опять-таки, – нет.  
– Я знаю людей в Гарлеме, – продолжал объяснять он.  
Сэм должен был знать, что это предложение для Стива не имеет смысла, но по крайней мере для него самого этот аргумент был убедительным. В конце концов, для Стива все дело действительно было в Бруклине, а Сэм собирался жить там, где он знал хоть кого-то.  
Так он вернулся в Гарлем.

***

В три часа утра в четверг раздался звонок в дверь.  
– Если вы пришли, чтобы убить меня, возвращайтесь хотя бы часов через пять, – сообщил Сэм в домофон незваным гостям.  
– Прости, Сэм, – послышался голос Наташи. – Нам нужно место, чтобы залечь на дно.  
Да к черту все. Он впустил ее.  
В этот раз с ней был другой мускулистый светловолосый супергерой. Он представился Клинтом и пожал Сэму руку, затем поморщился и встряхнул кистью, которая, как мог теперь заметить Сэм, была явно нездорового цвета.  
Наташа пожала плечами:  
– Ты бы видел того парня.  
– Тех парней, – поправил Клинт. – Их было много. По крайней мере двадцать.  
Сэм поднял бровь.  
– Пятьдесят, – продолжил Клинт. – Возможно, пятьдесят.  
Да к черту все, мысленно повторил Сэм.  
– Я оставил свой выпрямитель для волос в Вашингтоне, – сказал он Наташе. – Он все равно волосы портит.  
– Я тебя умоляю, – она усмехнулась. – Прямые волосы – это прошлый век.

***

Два месяца спустя Клинт появился вместе с Брюсом Беннером. Многие в Гарлеме знали, кто такой Брюс Беннер.  
Сэм включил диск Энии, который, как он всегда объяснял, был у него только потому, что бывшая забыла его в квартире Сэма. (Это было ложью).  
Клинт бросил на него взгляд.  
– Слушайте, весь Гарлем благодарен огромному зеленому чуваку, который остановил другого огромного чувака, похожего на динозавра, и все такое, – сказал Сэм. – Но, если что, он не может разваливать мою квартиру. У меня нет денег, чтобы потом отстраивать здесь все с нуля.  
Брюс выглядел… не зеленым в плохом смысле, но зеленым как от морской болезни. От похмелья или чего-то еще. Голова у него постоянно свешивалась вниз, и Клинт фактически удерживал его в вертикальном положении.

***

Брюс Беннер появился еще спустя двое суток, днем, в компании Тони Старка. Тони высмеял коллекцию дисков Сэма. Брюс починил протекавший душ.  
Ладно, подумал Сэм, о'кей, вот так теперь выглядит моя жизнь.  
Тони пришлось помочь с душем. В итоге они с Брюсом промокли насквозь и покинули квартиру в чистой одежде для бега Сэма.

***

Стив приехал с Зимним солдатом – «это Баки» – посреди ночи через пару недель. Сэм позаботился, чтобы в квартире были аптечки и печенье.  
Примерно через час после их появления прибыли Наташа и Тор. Еще через десять минут – Клинт и Тони. Потом – Брюс.  
– Всем достанется печенье и пиво, – объявил Сэм, как только открыл Брюсу дверь. – Это все, что у меня есть.  
Зимний солдат – Баки – выглядел таким чертовски ошеломленным, что Сэм сделал ему в микроволновке попкорн, только чтобы заглушить внезапную потребность «накормить этого мальчика». Определенно, это было чем-то, что он унаследовал от матери. Она всегда кормила людей, которые выглядели как Зимний Cолдат.  
Да. Вот такой была теперь его жизнь.  
Супергерои, устраивающие вечеринку с ночевкой в его гостиной.


End file.
